


Stuck in the feudal era! InuYasha&Ranma Crossover!

by pinkbun17



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Comedy, Crossover, Dark, Drama, F/M, Friendship, General, Hope, Horror, InuRan, Lime, Mild Gore, Romance, Thriller, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbun17/pseuds/pinkbun17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane is on her way to see her old childhood friend Kagome, however she is drawn to the well and falls in with Ranma. Naraku has the ultimate plan to get rid of InuYasha and his friends, but both Ranma and Akane are also sucked in; how will they stop him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro! Welcome To InuRan!

Chapter 1: Intro! Welcome To InuRan!

The InuYasha and Ranma 1/2 crossover! Stuck in the feudal era!

Disclaimer:

I do not own InuYasha or Ranma ½, so get over it! If I did both animes would be on tv, and both mangas would have a better ending! Thank you very much. Please leave a review, flames burn.

Talking in head: 'What the heck was that?'

InuYasha talking in his head: ^ Stupid girl.^

Ranma talking in his mind: *Damn tomboy!*

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ranma 1/2 Anime Pov:

*Hm… I wonder what's up with her.*

Ranma thought to himself as he glanced at Akane.

*I'll just ask her.*

Ranma and Akane were walking home from school, after a major crazy day at school; well it was normal for them...

Ranma had been walking on the fence, but decided to question Akane about something, hopping down he asked;

"Hey Akane, what's up with ya today? You didn't even hit me with your mallet once!"

Akane smiled a bit and replied;

"I'm just happy that I finally get to visit Kagome again...she's a childhood friend of mine, who I rarely get to see now because she gets sick a lot."

Akane questioned herself whether or not to tell Kagome about Ranma...

'Should I tell her how I feel about him...?-'

She thought to herself, but Ranma rudely added;

"Bet she's just as un-cute and tomboyish as you."

'No WAY I'm telling her about that jerk.'

Akane growled in her head. (Cue Anime vain on Akane's head)

"Ranma you jerk!" Akane screamed, while sending Ranma flying way up in the sky.

"Uncute tomboy!" Ranma wailed, as he flew 'Air Akane'.

"Hmp, served him right." Akane said, as she stomped off on her own.

Ranma ended up in a fountain close by school, with Tatewaki Kuno, just so happening to be standing there like the moron he is; mumbling about his dear Akane and Lovely pig-tailed girl.

"Ah, my Pigtailed Goddess, alas, I Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, Captain of the Kendo Club, nick-named the Blue Thunder, allow you to date with me!"

Ranma stood up and sucker punched Kuno into the sky, screaming;

"I DON'T WANNA TO DATE YOU!"

Ranma caught up with Akane soon after, now in guy form, saying;

"Ya didn't need to hit me so hard you know,"

"Hmp, you were asking for it! You know better than to say stuff about people you've never met." Akane said to Ranma.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Ranma muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he looked away.

As they reached the Tendo dojo; they strolled into the kitchen, wondering what Kasumi was making for dinner.

"Kasumi, we're home." Akane called out.

"Oh, Hi Ranma, Hi Akane, I've made some cookies, here have some."

"Hey thanks Kasumi." Ranma said while stuffing his face.

"Akane, here's your ticket for that train to the main part of Tokyo." Kasumi said as she handed her the ticket.

Ranma seemed to overhear them and questioned with a mouth filled with warm soft cookies, "Tokeyuo?" (Tokyo?)

"Thanks Kasumi." Akane hugged her sister and started to pack her bags with her clothing and other needed objects.

"That girl lives over there?" Ranma questioned with a gulp.

"Yes she does, it's been a long time since any of us have visited them." Kasumi said with a smile.

"I'll just bring everything in my backpack." Akane said to her, thinking it is better and easier to carry.

Little did the youngest Tendo know that bringing the pack would come very handy.

As she packed her stuff in her brown pack she began to think to herself.

'At least I don't have to deal with stupid Ranma for a while, or anyone else from this insane town...'

But secretly, she kind of wished for Ranma to come with her.

InuYasha Anime POV:

"Sit boy!"

"Hey, what the hell was that for, Kagome?" InuYasha yelled, his head poking up from the ground.

"You know you can't tell me what to do it's not like you're my mom or anything InuYasha! All I wanted was to go home, and see a childhood friend of mine, why can't you understand?" The priestess screamed at InuYasha.

"You can't just GO, Naraku, hello remember that bastard?" InuYasha said as he stood up.

"Plus it's not like he takes breaks from collecting jewel shards, we don't have time to waste, stupid." InuYasha explained in his jackass tone.

"InuYasha," Kagome said calmly.

"What?"

"Sit Boy." Yep. He totally pissed her off, wonderful job, InuYasha.

'Why must he act like a total brat!' Kagome thought angrily to herself.

'Sota is so much more mature then him…'

InuYasha crashes head first into the ground as always…

"I'M GOING HOME!" Kagome shouted at InuYasha yet again, causing his sensitive ears to ring a bit.

The InuYasha gang ran out of leads to where Naraku might have been, so they were taking a short rest at a local tea-house. InuYasha being InuYasha was picking yet another battle...with Kagome, who won so far.

"Hmp, see if I care, fine, whatever, leave." InuYasha yelled, crossing his arms.

"You're such a jerk!" Kagome steamed at him.

"Are you two done yet?" Sango asked, trying to sip tea in peace was almost impossible with the people that surrounded her.

She kept a close eye on Mirkou who looked ready to for any chance at her ass.

The demon slayer slaps the perverted monk's hand away, snapping at him.

"Don't even think about it, Mirkou."

"Oh Sango it's these cursed hands! They run in my family..."

"Oh Please Mirkou, you are such a liar-" Sango stopped short as she feels Mirkou's hands on her rear end.

She slapped him hard across the face, and growled at him.

"You stupid pervert!"

"He will never learn." Kagome added.

"Lecherous monk." InuYasha muttered under his breath.

"Idiot." Shippo said, annoyed by the monk, as he licks his candy. What a sweet tooth the little fox has.

"Mew." Kirara meows, in her cute little voice.

"We better get going, since Kagome wants to leave." Sango stated,as she thanked the tea house lady.

"Hmp, Whatever. InuYasha grumbled, turning his head the other way to act like he doesn't give a damn.

::::::

Soon they quickly reach the well, and InuYasha ran off somewhere in the forest, to most likely sulk.

"OK everyone I'll see you guys in a few days, meanwhile relax?" Kagome said with a smile to Sango, Shippo, Mirkou, and Kirara.

"Take your time, Kagome." Sango smiled back.

"We all need a break; after all we're not like InuYasha." Mirkou adds.

"Don't forget to bring your ninja food Kagome!" Shippo happily shouted.

"Alright Shippo, I'll be back in a week, so have some fun!" Kagome laughed and entered the well, a purple flash went off.

"I still have to wonder about her time period; do you suppose we will ever get a chance to see it for ourselves?" Mirkou questioned.

"I honestly don't know, I wish to see it someday though." Sango replied.

"It must be fun and safer in Kagome's time." Shippo said.

The monk and the demon slayer agreed with the fox.

*SLAP*

"Mirkou! Give it a rest will you!" Sango yelled as Mirkou rubbed his cheek.

"Perverted monk." Shippo rolled his eyes.

'InuYasha needs to get over himself too.' Shippo thought as he stared at Mirkou.

'He needs to admit he's wrong anyway…it's his fault that she's mad…'

To be continued...


	2. Train to Kagome

Chapter 2: Train to Kagome!

Disclaimer: If I really own Ranma 1/2 and InuYasha, I'd be making new episodes and manga, and not be writing this...

Text Examples:

Talking: "What is that?" Kagome questioned.

Ranma Thinking: *Does it freakin' matter?* Ranma thought as he went through the book.

InuYasha Thinking: ^ What does that have anything to do with this? ^

Others thinking: 'Everything has a consequence.'

::::::

Ranma ½ Anime POV:

"Akane, wait."

Mr. Tendo commanded as Akane was about to say her goodbyes and leave.

"Yes daddy?"

Akane questioned as she re-entered the living room.

"Ranma will be going with you."

Mr. Tendo replied just as Ranma entered the room, seeming to have not heard a word.

"What did ya need me for Mr. Tendo?"

Ranma asked as he finished off the last of the cookies.

Akane growled then yelled;

"No way I'm going with him!"

She was ready to stomp out the door when Mr. Tendo said, in a stern voice;

"I know you don't like it Akane, but it's best for the school of Anything Goes."

Ranma then blinks completely confused.

"Did I miss something?"

Mr. Saotome walks in the room, slightly steamy and wet; it appears Mr. Panda has something to blab about.

"Ranma my boy! You're going to the main part of Tokyo with your fiancé."

Mr. Saotome shouted, as he pushed Ranma next to a very angry Akane.

"WHAT?"

Ranma yelled, starting to become mad himself.

*How dare they make me go with her!* Ranma thought. *What the hell are they thinkin'?*

"You will need to protect her!" Mr. Tendo added in.

"Dad! I don't need his help!" Akane shouted.

"Aww, but Pop, Mr. Tendo I'm sure with Akane's brute strength she's fine-It's not like any guy gonna go after a tomboy like her!" Ranma blurted with a foot in his mouth. (In other words he's being a total ass.)

-BOOM!- Akane smashed Ranma with her fist, right into the floor.

"Why would I need a jerk like Ranma with me anyway!-He would only-" Akane was cut off by her dad; "Me and Saotome here, think of it best if the both of you spend it together…"

"NO WAY I'M GOING WITH HIM!"

"NO WAY I'M GOING WITH HER!"

Both Akane and Ranma growled at the same time.

Both said persons started saying a whole bunch of stuff at the same time; (can't really make out what they are saying, it must be something about 'That pervert' or 'That uncute Tomboy'.

Mr. Tendo then shouted; "QUIET YOU TOO!"

"You said it Tendo!" Mr. Saotome agreed with his longtime pal.

"But-" Both Akane and Ranma tried to cut in.

"That's it you two, no more." Mr. Tendo said, silencing the two of them, or at least he thought he did. Ranma proves him wrong however, and he shouts; "I'm telling you, damn it I'm NOT GONNA GO!"

Even Akane is slightly surprised by his tone of voice.

"Ranma..." Mr. Tendo muttered as a ghost head...

"You will be going with Akane, RIGHT NOW!" Soun screamed.

Even Akane had back up a bit; boy her father could be scary at times..

"O-ok..." Ranma choked as he ran to his room, mumbling about unfairness The boy surprisingly found his find brown backpack all ready for him, filled with his stuff.

"Guess I'm stuck with the dummy..." Akane sighed, now not wanting to fight anymore.

'I'll just ditch him or something...' She thought somewhat darkly.

This is so unlike Akane, but she was worried about what Foot-in-mouth Ranma would say to her childhood friend Kagome.

'I don't want him hurting her feelings or embarrassing me anyway...'

Ranma soon entered the room again, a frown clearly on his face. His father handed him his train ticket to the main part of Tokyo.

*Man I can't believe this...stupid Mr. Tendo and Pop.* Ranma grumbled in his mind.

"Here you are Ranma, now take care of your fiancé, alright?" told his son, who was slightly steaming, but no longer putting up a fight.

"Yeah…Whatever…" Ranma mumbled. *This is gonna be lame.*

"Have fun you two." Kasumi smiled at them, while Nabiki gave them some money to buy her something.

"Try not to fight so much you lovebirds!" Nabiki said with a smirk; while both sighed in annoyance.

"Don't let my baby girl get hurt, Ranma..." Mr. Tendo said, while Mr. Saotome added;

"Bring me back some food, boy."

*The hell I'm not. Stupid Pop.* Ranma was annoyed by the pair, but for once didn't voice what he wanted to say, for he was fearful of "Ghostly Soun head".

So instead he replied; "Yeah, yeah...whatever..."

Akane and Ranma said their goodbyes…And off they went to the train station.

The two sat next to each other without saying anything. Akane had the window seat and Ranma had the seat closer to the walk-way.

At least this gave them time to think...or fight.

^An Hour and 5 minutes later...^

"Akane!"

"Kagome!"

Both Kagome and Akane screamed happily to one another.

"Oh how I missed you Akane!" Kagome smiled.

"Been forever hasn't?.." Akane added... and both trail off... Kagome's thoughts head to InuYasha and Akane's to Ranma...

Speaking of Ranma... Akane did ditch Ranma on the train.

'I think it's better if they don't meet anyway...' Akane thought to herself, but even with that thought she still felt guilty.

Ranma's POV:

I'm somewhat lost in the busy main city of Tokyo, and passed by a random middle school and a Wacdonalds.

"Damn it, that uncute, unsexy tomboy ditched me, what the hell?" I grumbled to myself.

*Thank god my jackass of a father gave me an address to follow; boy I'm glad I'm not Ryoga.*

End Pov.

Ryoga sneezed. "I must be getting a cold, oh whatever."

"P-Chan" somehow, was in America... The lost boy was seriously...well lost... -_-

"Excuse me sir, do you know which way is to Nerima?" He asked a random man, showing him a map of Japan.

"Kid are you insane? This ain't Japan! This is the US!"

"US?" Ryoga questioned again.

"United States of America! Ya know USA?"

"Oh...well can tell me which way Japan is?"

"I think ya need some help!" The man shouts at pig boy, after explaining for the third time how to get to a bus station in order to somehow head back home.

Meanwhile InuYasha 500 years in the past was in the forest of InuYasha sulking about Kagome leaving...or in this case getting his anger out.

InuYasha's POV:

"Damn it, why the hell did she have to leave-hmp like I care..." I grumbled to myself.

"What a piss off Kagome is, I wonder if anyone else deals with a girl like her too..." I wondered out loud.

"Keh. I highly doubt that anyway."

End Pov.

Well InuYasha you're not the only one with female problems... *Cough* *Cough* Ranma!

"So Akane how is school?" Kagome asked, trying to get the two friends talking again.

'She must have something on her mind too...' Kagome thought as they entered the living room.

"Good, I guess." Akane said quickly.

"Wow this brings back memories Kagome!" Akane said with a smile, as she stared at the pictures of her and Kagome when they were young.

"I guess it does, huh? Well I'll being right back, I'm going to get us some tea and cookies, so make yourself at home okay?" Kagome asked as she left Akane.

"Boy, I need some air; maybe I can clear my head if I go outside." Akane said to herself.

The girl forgot she had her backpack on her, the weight of it, felt like nearly nothing.

'I still feel kinda bad for leaving Ranma behind, but he's such a jerk...'

Akane noticed Kagome was a bit stressed about something as well, but didn't bother to really question her about it. After a while she walked around the huge temple; remembering how great a place it was here to play hide and seek, when they were little. Without even realizing it, she winded up in front of the well to the Feudal era. The well's door was carelessly left open, very unlike Kagome.

"Hm… I've always wondered why as kids we weren't allowed to go in there..."

Akane muttered to herself as she glanced around the small room. Akane felt the well almost...calling to her, telling her something awaits her within the its blackened hole. As she looked in deeper she believed she saw something white; however she ended up falling in the well.

"Ahhhhhh!" Akane screamed as she held on the side of the well.

She tried to climb out, but something seemed to be pulling her in...

"Oh no...!"

::::::::::

Ranma finds the home he was looking for, or at least he think he has.

"Wow this place is amazing!" He exclaims to himself, as he climbs up the stairs. He knocks at the front door and is greeted by an eight year old boy.

"Hi, I was wonderin' if Akane came by yet." Ranma says kindly.

Sota smiles and says; "Yeah she was here five minutes ago, she might be out in the shrine or something-Hey are you her friend or something-" Soto was cut off when the two of them heard a scream and Ranma ran off.

*That sounded like Akane!* Ranma shouted in his mind.

"Sorry kid, but thanks!" Ranma yelled to Sota as he dashed to where he heard the scream.

"Wait!-" Sota shouted, but Ranma was already gone.

'Wow that guy's just as fast as InuYasha...maybe even faster!' Sota thought with excitement.

As Ranma runs near the well he too feels it calling to him, he walks in and looks down to see Akane clinging on the side, her grip slipping.

"Akane!" Ranma shouts as he grabs her hand.

"T-thanks Ranma." Akane stutters, feeling awfully...foolish.

Right when she was about to put her foot on the edge to climb out, but Ranma is pushed by something and both tumble in.

Ranma grabs hold to Akane, both are screaming, fearful that the drop might kill them.

"Akannnnnnnnne!"

"Raaaaannnnnnma!"

A huge flash of purple is seen as both fall in slow motion into the darkness of the well.

"Have fun...you two…" The shadow women that pushed Ranma in smiled…as she faded away like lost dust.

::::::::::::

Kagome is still in the kitchen as the tea kettle screams. She was just about to head back into the living room, until she sees a huge flash of purple light, from the small window.

Kagome then runs into the living room and sees Akane is gone.

"Oh no...did she go in the well?" Kagome questioned.

Her brother is in the room now and begins to tell her about a boy who was looking for Akane.

"He kinda reminded me of InuYasha for some weird reason..."

Sota said, as Kagome quickly finishes packing her yellow pack.

"Something's telling me I need to bring this." She says.

Kagome heard two different screams, a girl and a guy.

Kagome tells her brother to tell her mother that Akane might be down the well and she will be back as soon as possible.

"Wait what about her family?" Sota asks, as Kagome quickly writes down a phone number.

"Here, now I need to leave, she might be hurt!" Kagome exclaims as she and Sota rush to the well.

"Be careful Kagome!"

Sota says to his older sister.

"I will!" She says back.

'I hope she's OK...' Kagome thought...as a purple flash goes off again.

Kagome Higurashi has a feeling that a huge adventure awaited her and Akane Tendo as well as the guy Sota told her about…Ranma Saotome.

To be continued...


End file.
